Cuando Ryo volvió a Shinjuku
by Lorien3
Summary: Tres años después de digimon Tamers, Ryo se muda de Fukuoka a Shinjuku para ir a la universidad...pero también, y aunque no se lo ha dicho a su padre, es para ver a Rika ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Qué ocurrirá? Ojalá os guste ¡Poned review!
1. parte 1

CUANDO RYO VOLVIÓ A SHINJUKU  
  
Primera parte  
  
Eran ya las cinco de la tarde en el aeropuerto de Shinjuku. En aquellos momentos, un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, y un chico de diecisiete, recogían su equipaje. El chico, se llamaba Ryo Akiyama, y el hombre, Maoko Akiyama. Pues bien, Ryo preguntó al hombre, que era su padre:  
  
¿Cuál es la nueva dirección?  
  
El número cuarenta de la calle Fuji, en el piso 5ºC. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
Por saberlo...Oye...  
  
Qué.  
  
¿Te importaría que fuese a dar una vuelta? ¿O necesitas ayuda?  
  
Pues hombre, ¿tú qué crees?  
  
¡Sabía que me dejarías! ¡Gracias! - dijo comenzando a correr hacia la salida. Mientras lo hacía, se giró a su padre, que se había quedado lívido:  
  
¡Volveré para cenar! ¡Espero que hagas algo riquísimo! - el hombre, furioso, dejó caer su equipaje y comenzó a gritar: ¡¡¡ESTE NIÑO TIENE UN MORRO QUE SE LO PISA!!! ¡¡¡PRIMERO VA Y SE LARGA!!! ¡¡¡ADEMÁS, ME DEJA CON TODO EL EQUIPAJE, Y TODO LO DE LA MUDANZA!!! ¡¡¡Y PARA COLMO, ME DICE QUE HAGA ALGO RIQUÍSIMO DE CENA!!! ¡¡¡PUES QUE SE JODA, PORQUE VOY A PEDIR UNA MALDITA PIZZA DE ANCHOAS, DE LAS QUE TANTO ODIA!!! - todo el aeropuerto se le quedó mirando, más especialmente, una mujer de avanzada edad que además parecía examinarlo - ¡¡¡Y USTED QUÉ MIRA, VIEJA CHOCHA!!! - y siguió recogiendo el equipaje.  
  
Entre tanto, en otro lugar de Shinjuku, una chica permanecía tumbada en su cama, con cara de aburrimiento. Aquella era Rika Nonaka, y tenía unos trece años. Su madre, entró en aquel momento en la habitación:  
  
Rika-chan, hija ¿por qué no llamas a alguno de tus amigos?  
  
Takato, Henry y su hermana, están en casa de Kai, el primo de Takato, pasando el verano, en Okinawa, aunque mañana vienen un rato aquí, pero no me apetecerá verlos. Y Kazu y Kenta, son unos críos.  
  
¿Y Jen-chan?  
  
¿Ella? No me apetece, siempre que la veo me somete a un interrogatorio. Además, los jueves suele cuidar de su hermanastro.  
  
Y... ¿cómo se llamaba? Ese otro chico...ese de ojos azules, castaño... ¡el alto, por Dios!  
  
¿Ryo?  
  
¡Sí, ese! ¿Por qué no quedas con él?  
  
Primero, porque vive a mil y pico kilómetros de aquí y segundo, ¡¡¡porque no lo aguanto!!!  
  
Pero Rika, si es un chico muy majo...Bueno, de todos modos, no pienso permitir que estés aburrida todo el día. Sal a dar una vuelta, al menos. Mira, si quieres aquí tienes dinero para comprarte ropa, o lo que te apetezca - aquellas últimas palabras resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza de Rika. ¿Dinero? Ni ropa ni leches, había decidido que saldría y se lo gastaría en la última expansión de cartas del juego de digimon. Ya tenía ganas de pillarlo, ya...  
  
Está bieeeeen, si insisteeeeees - dijo, poniéndose en pie.  
  
¡Así me gusta, Rika-chan! ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no te pones esa falda vaquera que te compré la semana pasada, y esa blusita rosa tan monas?  
  
La falda, pase, ¡¡¡pero la blusa!!!  
  
Bueno, pues ponte la camiseta del corazón unido.  
  
Está bien.  
  
Entre tanto, en una cabina telefónica, Ryo pasaba rápidamente las hojas de lo que parecía ser una guía telefónica.  
  
Nonaka, Nonaka... ¡Aquí! Oh, mierda, hay tres... Bueno, que yo sepa, vive con su madre, con lo cual ¿Cuál de estos tres nombres es de mujer? ¡Ya está! ¡Miyuki Nonaka! ¡Calle Bárbol nº2 sin piso! ¡Qué guay, y está cerca!  
  
Oye, chico...¿te importaría dejarme llamar por teléfono de una maldita vez? ¡Llevas buscando ya lo menos un cuarto de hora!  
  
¡Disculpe, señor! ¡Es que entre la emoción y lo mal que se me da...! ¿Tiene un boli, please?  
  
Sí, si te largas.  
  
¡Claro! Es sólo para apuntar la dirección...ya está. ¡Gracias, majo! ¡Adeu! - y se fue, casi llevándose al pobre hombre por delante.  
  
¡Qué morro tiene! - exclamó este.  
  
Bueno, ya tengo la dirección...espero que esté en casa - se decía, mirando hacia el suelo - Tengo muchísimas ganas de verla, aunque no sé si ella a mí me querrá ver...Bah, con lo bueno que estoy, seguro que le apetece. ¡Eh! Ya estoy más cerca...creo que vive en esa casa tan chula - en aquellos mismos momentos, Rika estaba ya a punto de salir de su casa. Cuando lo hizo, también miraba al suelo, y se decía a sí misma:  
  
De todos modos, no sé para qué voy a comprarme más cartas...sólo puedo jugar con el holotúrido de Kazu. En el fondo, me gustaría que Ryo estuviese aquí, para jugar con él...debe estar muy guapo, con el tiempo que ha pasado. Le echo de menos, me gustaba meterme con él... - se sonrió a si misma, y de repente, esa sonrisa se borró: había chocado contra algo, y cayó al suelo. Oyó una voz masculina que decía:  
  
Vaya, disculpa, chica. Iba despistado y, bueno, no me di cuenta de que venías. - decía, mientras que sólo podía apreciar su pelirrojo cabello, y ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara.  
  
No es nada - contestó Rika, agarrándose a la mano de aquel misterioso chico, y alzando la vista para sonreírle. Pero cuando lo fue a hacer...sus miradas se cruzaron, con una mezcla de incredibilidad, sorpresa y alegría. "No puede ser..." - pensaba Rika - "No puede ser él, no puede ser... - ¿Ryo? - preguntó.  
  
¡Rika!  
  
¿Ryo?  
  
¡Rika!  
  
¿RYO?  
  
¡RIKA!  
  
¿¿¿RYO???  
  
¡Rik...! Eh, oye, me debes estar vacilando, Rika-chan. ¿Te vas a levantar, o qué? - dijo, aún extendiendo su mano. Rika, finalmente se levantó, y dijo:  
  
¿Qué...qué haces aquí?  
  
Buscarte.  
  
¿Pero si vives en...  
  
¿Fukuoka? Ya no. Me he mudado aquí, a la calle Fuji, para ir a la universidad. Es más, he llegado hace menos de una hora.  
  
¡No lo puedo creer! - dijo, abrazándole efusivamente.  
  
¡Vaya, no esperaba que te alegrases tanto!  
  
¡Hey! Oye, no te lo creas demasiado ¿OK? Es normal que me alegre de volver a ver a una persona, aunque la ODIE.  
  
Eso no me lo trago, Rika.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Lo sé, sin más. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ibas a hacer?  
  
Iba al centro comercial, a comprar la última expansión de cartas... ¿sigues teniendo las tuyas?  
  
¡Claro! Adoro ese juego.  
  
Estupendo, así podré jugar con alguien.  
  
Sí, y nada más y nada menos que conmigo, el Rey Digimon ¿eh?  
  
Oye majo, no me seas tan creído, porque el último campeonato lo gané YO.  
  
Claro, porque yo no estaba.  
  
¿Qué insinúas?  
  
Que podría haberte ganado de haber estado.  
  
No es por nada, pero yo no fui precisamente quien se metió la gran parida al usar la carta de inversión de efecto.  
  
No te lo he dicho nunca, pero te dejé ganar aquella vez. Como estabas enferma...  
  
¡LOS HUEVOS QUE ME DEJASTE GANAR! ¡GANÉ JUSTAMENTE!  
  
Desde lueeeeego...  
  
RYO, NO ME CABREES...  
  
Pero si no he hecho nada...  
  
Tienes la capacidad de poner de los nervios a alguien en pocos segundos.  
  
¡Qué va! Sólo a ti, y no sé por qué, la verdad, será porque eres una PICONICA.  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
Sí, te cabreas por todo.  
  
Adiós, Akiyama, no te aguanto más - dijo comenzando a andar. Ryo fue tras ella, al alcanzarla le dijo:  
  
¿Ves? Tengo razón.  
  
Te he dicho que ADIÓS.  
  
Pero no me pienso ir.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Porque he venido a buscarte, y ya que te he encontrado...  
  
Sí, claro, y no se te ocurre otra cosa que ponerte a vacilarme. Mira no me hables ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Rika. Tras aquellas palabras, Ryo pensó "Mierda, creo que la ha cagado de verdad". Seguidamente, se retrasó un poco, pero seguía tras la chica, pensando en alguna solución. Al poco rato de camino, vio un rosal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sonrió y cortó como pudo una. Apretó el paso y alcanzó a Rika.  
  
¿Otra vez tú? - sin mediar palabra, Ryo se arrodilló delante de Rika, y sacando la flor le dijo:  
  
¿Perdonarías a este estúpido, y le harías el honor de dejar que te acompañase? - Rika se quedó flipando. Ryo le ofreció la flor con una de sus sonrisitas, ella la cogió, y dijo a Ryo:  
  
Está bien, pero sólo porque me da vergüenza ajena verte así.  
  
Gracias, bella dama - dijo, cogiéndole una mano y besándosela.  
  
¡¡¡HEY, NO TE PASES!!! - finalmente, Ryo se levantó y dijo:  
  
¿A dónde vamos?  
  
Al centro comercial.  
  
¡¡¡EH, CHAVAL!!! - gritó una voz de hombre por detrás - ¡¡¡DEVUÉLVEME AHORA MISMO MI ROSA!!!  
  
¿Quién es? - preguntó Rika, girándose.  
  
¡NO SÉ! ¡TÚ CORRE! - contestó visiblemente alteado, agarrándole de la muñeca y comenzando a correr. El hombre también los perseguía mientras gritaba "¡TIENES UN MORRO DE AQUÍ A FUKUOKA!" por suerte para Rika y Ryo, el hombre tropezó y cayó de morros en un charco. Giraron una esquina, y finalmente pararon.  
  
Uff...qué mal rato ¿verdad, Rika?  
  
Yo te mataba...anda que hacerme correr así.  
  
Pues a mí me ha parecido emocionante...y más a tu lado.  
  
Anda, deja, y suéltame la maldita muñeca de una vez. Continuemos hacia el dichoso centro comercial, antes de que venga el FBI a meterte en Alcatraz.  
  
¡Je! Eso ha tenido gracia. Sigamos pues. Por cierto...  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Te sienta muy bien el pelo suelto y corto, te ves realmente guapa, y además, con esa falda luces esas piernas tan bonitas que tienes. Has cambiado mucho desde que te vi la última vez. Ahora estás más...  
  
¿Más qué?  
  
Femenina.  
  
¿Me estás llamando marimacho?  
  
¡NO, NO!  
  
Ah.  
  
¿Y yo qué tal estoy?  
  
¿Tú? Igual que siempre. Tú no cambias.  
  
Guay, me ves joven.  
  
No, te veo crío.  
  
Psé, cosas que pasan.  
  
¿A ti no te molesta que te vacilen? ¿Eres medio tonto, o qué?  
  
Ya sabes que tonto perdido.  
  
¡Me pones de los nervios!  
  
¿Pero qué he hecho ahora, o qué?  
  
¡NADA!  
  
Ah...luego te invito a un helado, o a lo que quieras ¿OK?  
  
Si insistes...  
  
Y a un disco o dos que te gusten.  
  
Vale...  
  
Y a algo de ropa.  
  
Guay.  
  
Y a dormir a mi casa.  
  
Está bi...¡Eh! ¡De eso nada!  
  
Vale, pos lo dejamos en el helado ¿OK?  
  
Bien...  
  
O en el helado y en dormir.  
  
¡Eres un aprovechado!  
  
Psé, en el colegio me llamaban el "Yena".  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Porque soy el terror de las nenas.  
  
¡Qué patético! - dijo Rika comenzando a reír.  
  
Pues como oigas el otro...  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
El "Maón".  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Porque molo mogollón.  
  
Pfff...¡eres lo peor!  
  
Mira, ese es otro de mis motes, me lo dio mi exnovia - Rika interrumpió su risa súbitamente.  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
Sí, era muy guapa...  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
Y tenía un carácter tan dócil...  
  
¿¿¿QUÉ???  
  
Celosa ¿eh?  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEE???????  
  
¡Era broma! Yo nunca he tenido novia.  
  
Eres lo peor...¿en serio que nunca has tenido novia?  
  
Sí.  
  
Qué pringao...  
  
¿Tú sí, o qué?  
  
No, pero tú eres más mayor.  
  
Yo lo que he tenido han sido rollos de una tarde.  
  
¿Sí? ¿Cuántos?  
  
Sólo uno.  
  
¿Por qué pluralizas?  
  
Porque suena mejor...  
  
¿Con quien?  
  
La conoces muy bien...  
  
¿JEN?  
  
No, so boba. Fue contigo.  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
Hija, cuando me declaré aquella vez en el mundo digital.  
  
Insisto ¿QUÉ?  
  
¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu lema es "si te he visto no me acuerdo", o qué?  
  
No, si sí que me acuerdo. Pero YO NO QUERÍA, TE APROVECHASTE.  
  
Bueno, si lo quieres ver así...¡ah! Y me debes una respuesta.  
  
¿A qué?  
  
A si te gustó, con todo el rollo ese del dichoso d-reaper, no me contestaste, se te olvidó.  
  
No se me olvidó, no quería contestarte.  
  
Bueno, pero hazlo ahora.  
  
Mmm...  
  
¿En tu idioma es un sí o un no?  
  
Es un "no me acuerdo".  
  
Si quieres te refresco la memoria...  
  
¡Ni hablar! Está bien, sí, me gustó.  
  
Gracias. Bueno, también me acuerdo de otra cosa más que dijiste.  
  
¿De qué?  
  
No te lo voy a decir, no quiero martirizarte más. Además, seguro que lo dirías de coña.  
  
Te aseguro que no, fuese lo que fuese.  
  
¡Entonces me quieres!  
  
¡Eso iba a coña!  
  
¿Ves? Tenía razón.  
  
Ay...bueno, mira, ya hemos llegado al dichoso centro comercial.  
  
Vamos adentro, pues, las damas primero.  
  
Gracias.  
  
Algo inesperado para Rika, había tenido lugar aquella misma tarde: el regreso de Ryo. Aquello, a pesar de las apariencias le había alegrado muchísimo.  
  
La tarde, la pasaron en el centro comercial, comprando, y luego en una heladería artesana, donde se tomaron un helado cada uno, pagando Ryo la cuenta, Finalmente, hacia las nueve de la noche, Ryo acompañó a Rika hasta su casa, y después se fue a la suya propia, donde le esperaba una buena...  
  
¡Hola, ya estoy en casa! - saludó Ryo. Su padre, le miró con ira.  
  
¿Dónde demonios has estado?  
  
Por ahí, con una amiga. ¿Cómo va esa cena?  
  
¡Aquí tienes tu maldita cena! - dijo, poniéndole ante sus narices una porción de Pizza con anchoas. Ryo puso cara de asco.  
  
Puajjj...sabes perfectamente que no me gusta esto...  
  
¡Te fastidias!  
  
¿Estás enfadado o algo?  
  
¡Cómo no voy a estarlo, si me has dejado con todo el equipaje!  
  
Vaya, perdona...  
  
Olvídalo...bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana?  
  
Pues supongo que quedaré con Rika, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.  
  
¿Y no os las habéis contado hoy?  
  
No, hoy nos hemos estado vacilando mutuamente.  
  
¿Divertido?  
  
¡No veas!  
  
¿Y cómo se llama ella?  
  
Rika Nonaka.  
  
¿Es de tu edad?  
  
Más o menos, tiene trece años.  
  
¿TRECE? ¿Y DICES QUE ES DE TU EDAD?  
  
Sí, sólo le paso cuatro añitos de nada.  
  
¿Y cómo es?  
  
¿Físico?  
  
Eh...sí...  
  
Pues es más o menos alta, delgadita, tiene el pelo pelirrojo con mechas rubias, los ojos violetas...ay qué ojos...bueno, y también tiene unas bonitas piernas.  
  
¿Guapa?  
  
¡Ya lo creo!  
  
¿Y qué carácter tiene?  
  
Puff...tiene una mala leche que no se aguanta, pero es muy fuerte de carácter y muy valiente. Además, parece bastante madura.  
  
Por lo que me estás diciendo, hijo, esa chica te gusta ¿me equivoco?  
  
No lo niego.  
  
Así que te van las jovencitas ¿eh?  
  
¡HEY! Aunque fuese mayor que yo, me daría igual.  
  
No lo dudo...oye, Ryo, si quieres mañana puedes invitarla a casa a la tarde, para ver una película, o algo. Os puedo dejar solos...  
  
¡Genial! Oye... y ¿a qué hora?  
  
A las seis y media ¿te parece? Y volveré a las nueve.  
  
OK. Espera, que voy a llamarla.  
  
Vale - contestó Maoko. Esperó a que Ryo avanzase un poco, y luego le siguió para escuchar su conversación.  
  
¿Está Rika?  
  
Soy yo.  
  
¡Ah! Hola, soy Ryo.  
  
Ya.  
  
Vale. Bueno, que al final no se puede venir a mi casa hasta las seis y media, no a las cinco, como habíamos pensado. Hasta esa hora ¿te parece que estemos dando un paseo?  
  
Bien, de acuerdo.  
  
Por cierto, si mi padre te pregunta algo, yo no te he invitado a casa antes de ahora ¿OK? Es que si se entera me mata.  
  
¡Je! Tú siempre con líos.  
  
¿Lo harás?  
  
Vaaaaale.  
  
¡Gracias, preciosa! Te dejo, que pases buena noche.  
  
Igualmente.  
  
Vamos aprendiendo ¿eh? - y colgó. Se giró para volver a la cocina, paro se encontró con la mirada asesina de su padre, que lo había escuchado TODO.  
  
Ay Dios...je, bueno... ¿cenamos?  
  
Otra más, y eres hombre muerto.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho?  
  
¿Y lo preguntas?  
  
Vale, está bien...  
  
Hijo mío, es que tienes un morro que te lo pisas...  
  
Joé, ya me lo han dicho cuatro veces en lo que va de día...  
  
Y continuaron cenando, sin otro tipo de conflicto. 


	2. parte 2

Segunda parte  
  
El día siguiente amanecía claro y soleado en el aeropuerto de Okinawa. Takato, Henry y Kai, el primo de Takato, ya estaban en la puerta de embarque de un avión con destino a Tokio. Kai, dijo a su primo:  
  
Oye, y si vamos a pasar el resto del verano en Odaiba, ¿para qué demonios vamos a pasar por Shinjuku?  
  
Ya te lo he dicho, primo, para recoger unas cosas en mi casa. Además, mi madre quería que fuésemos a comer a su casa. Dice que tiene ganas de verte.  
  
Odaiba debe ser un sitio fantástico...con su bahía y su playita... - comenzó Henry.  
  
Tranquilo, iremos a la playa - dijo Takato.  
  
¿Qué? Pero si yo no he dicho nada de eso...  
  
Como si sí, además, sé exactamente con quien te gustaría ir...  
  
No sé de qué me hablas... - dijo Henry, sonrojándose.  
  
Si quieres la llamamos para que venga con nosotros alguna vez.  
  
No, por Dios. ¡Deben de ser unas vacaciones sólo para nosotros! ¡Sólo de chicos!  
  
¿De qué habláis? - preguntó Kai.  
  
¡De nada, de nada! - contestó Henry.  
  
Ya, ya...oye, Takato, ¿y si llamásemos a Jen? ¿Eh? - dijo dirigiéndole una mirada burlona.  
  
¡Je! - rió poniéndose MUY rojo - ¡Pero si Henry dijo que...  
  
Ya, ya... - dijo Henry - Lo estás deseando...  
  
No, no...¡bueno, ya nos toca embarcar!  
Entre tanto, en casa de los Nonaka...  
  
Ay...tardes como la de ayer son muy raras... - se decía Rika, poniéndose la toalla tras salir de la ducha, y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación para vestirse - y lo mejor es que hoy le veré otra vez...parece mentira, pero Ryo es realmente maravilloso...con esa sonrisa suya, y esa mirada tan penetrante...deja a una paralizada... - terminó ya de vestirse, aquella mañana había optado por una pantaloneta vaquera y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, y se dirigió a prepararse el desayuno ella sola, como ya tenía costumbre de hacerlo, pero al llegar a la cocina...  
  
¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Bueno, hoy no tengo trabajo. Es mi día libre...toma, tostadas con mermelada de fresa silvestre, y un vaso de leche.  
  
Gracias - dijo mientras pensaba "esto me suena de algo...oh, claro, era lo que Ryo me daba de desayuno cuando estuve enferma,,, " - Qué majo - dijo en alto.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Quién?  
  
¿Eh? ¡Nadie, nadie, cosas mías!  
  
Hablarías de Ryo-kun ¿verdad?  
  
¿Qué te hace pensar eso, si se puede saber?  
  
No sé exactamente, pero no me extraña que te guste, por lo que vi hace tres años era un chico muy guapo, y seguro que ahora lo es mucho más.  
  
¿DE DONDE SACAS ESA ESTÚPIDA TEORÍA?  
  
Hija mía, sé más de estas cosas de lo que piensas...al contrario que tu padre, ese chico parece mejor persona, se puede confiar en él ¿me equivoco?  
  
No, en eso no te equivocas... ¿qué decías de mi padre?  
  
¿De tu padre? Yo no he dicho nada de él...  
  
¡Sí que lo has dicho! Has dicho que Ryo parece mejor persona que él.  
  
¿Yo? ¡Qué va, hija!  
  
¡Aighs! Bueno, lo hayas dicho o no, creo que tengo derecho a saber algo sobre él ¿no? No sé ni su nombre.  
  
Ay, Rika, te aseguro que ese tema no te interesa...además, no quiero hablar de ello...luego tengo que comprar unas cosas en el supermercado ¿me acompañarás?  
  
Claro...y creo que deberías contármelo. Dime al menos su nombre...  
  
Está bien. Se llama Jyusuke Nonaka. Y no preguntes más.  
  
Está bien, tranquila. Bueno, voy a ir recogiendo los restos, ya he terminado.  
  
¿Te gustó?  
  
¡Claro!  
  
Muy bien. Yo también iré recogiendo, cuanto antes vayamos al supermercado, mejor.  
  
Más tarde, en el supermercado...  
  
¿Qué azúcar cojo, hija? ¿Cuál crees que será mejor?  
  
Eso deberías saberlo tú, pero como nunca te dignas a pasar por casa...  
  
Deja de regañarme y dime cual cogéis la abuela y tú.  
  
Esa de ahí, la del envase azul.  
  
Muy bien...por cierto, Rika, les he enseñado algunas fotos tuyas a mis fotógrafos, y dicen que tú valdrías para modelo ¿tú qué piensas?  
  
¿Yo? ¿Y me lo preguntas? Ni de coña, vamos.  
  
Qué pena...  
  
¡Rika! - dijo una voz de chico detrás suya y de su madre. Rika se giró, y sonrió al ver quien era:  
  
¡Ryo! Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí... ¿quien es el que está donde los platos precocinados? Me suena de algo.  
  
¡Es mi padre! ¡Ah! Hola, señora Nonaka.  
  
¡Ryo! Vaya, qué crecido estás ¿no? Y qué guapo.  
  
Su hija sí que está guapa, señora Nonaka.  
  
¡Ryo! - le reprendió Rika.  
  
¡Hijo! - comenzó el señor Akiyama dirigiéndose a Ryo - ¡Venga, coño, vamos a por lo demás y... ¿Quienes son ustedes?  
  
Papá, ella es Rika, y la otra...  
  
¡Así que tú eres Rika! - dijo Maoko, estrechándole la mano - ¡Maoko Akiyama, encantado! ¡Y tú debes ser su hermana mayor! - dijo estrechándole también la mano a Miyuki, que sonrió y dijo:  
  
¡No, no! ¡En realidad soy su madre! ¡Me llamo Miyuki!  
  
¿En serio? Disculpe...como se ve tan joven.  
  
¡No se preocupe, por favor! Eso le ocurre a todo el mundo, como tuve a Rika con diecinueve años...  
  
¿Ah sí? Vaya... - comenzó a hacer cuantas mentalmente "si tenía diecinueve años, y la hija tiene trece...Miyuki tiene ¡treinta y dos años! - ¡Qué joven! ¿Y su marido es de su edad? - ante aquella pregunta, Ryo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, avergonzado por su padre, y Rika se quedó de un aire.  
  
Eh...en realidad...no estoy casada... - miró a Rika de reojo, la cual parecía estar esperando algo más aunque por otra parte, esperaba a ver si su madre tenía el morro de decírselo a él, y a ella no- Mi pareja me abandonó cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada...  
  
Uy, perd...  
  
Así que era eso ¿eh? - dijo Rika - Se lo cuentas a él, que lo acabas de conocer y a mí no, que soy tu hija.  
  
Eh...Rika-chan, yo... - dijo Miyuki, agarrándola del hombro. Ryo asesinaba a su padre con la mirada.  
  
¡Ni Rika-chan, ni leches, siempre estás ocultándome todo sobre mi padre y más cosas! ¡Me largo! - dijo, pegándole un manotazo a su madre, y yéndose airadamente hacia la puerta del supermercado.  
  
Caray.... - comenzó Maoko - yo no quería...  
  
Tú eres muy tonto papá. Te parecerá bonito. Voy a ver si puedo hacer algo... ¡Hasta pronto, señora Nonaka! - y se fue tras la chica, entre que ella ya estaba fuera.  
  
Jodeeeeeeeeeeer... - seguía el señor Akiyama - señora Nonaka, yo...  
  
No se preocupe, mi hija es así, incluso ya de pequeña solía escaparse de casa sin avisar...además, la comprendo, acabándose de enterar de lo que se ha enterado... No se preocupe, bueno, seguiré haciendo la compra. Mucho gusto.  
  
Lo mismo digo.  
  
Ya en la calle, en un banco del parque, Rika permanecía sentada y sola, con la mirada triste, y los ojos rojos de haber llorado.  
  
Rika... - dijo Ryo, sentándose junto a ella.  
  
¿Tú te crees que es normal? ¡Lleva ocultándomelo toda mi vida, y ahora se lo dice a tu padre como si nada!  
  
Puede que no lo haya hecho antes porque le resulte duro...  
  
¡Pero se lo ha dicho a tu padre sin ningún miramiento! ¡Es una estúpida! - y comenzó a llorar.  
  
Venga Rika - dijo abrazándola - tranquilízate, por favor, no llores más, se te estropearán tu preciosidad de ojos.  
  
Tú eres el único en quien puedo confiar Ryo, eres la única persona que me importa en este mundo...eres la persona a quien más aprecio.  
  
Todo ha sido culpa de mi padre, Rika, él no debería haber preguntado.  
  
No digas tonterías, Ryo.  
  
No son tonterías, es más, la culpa es mía, tendría que haberle dicho a mi padre que tú no conocías al tuyo.  
  
Ryo-kun, no seas idiota, por favor. Mi madre tiene la culpa de todo, porque me ha ocultado una parte de mi vida.  
  
Rika...me has llamado ¿Ryo-kun?  
  
¿Lo he hecho?  
  
Eh...bah, déjalo. Y no te preocupes más por lo de tu madre, un error lo puede tener cualquiera, y piénsalo, después de todo es tu madre. Mi padre me ha hecho cosas peores (qué mentiroso soy, si he sido yo el que se las ha hecho) y no por eso le odio.  
  
Tienes razón, Ryo - contestó Rika, secándose las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos - gracias - y le besó en la mejilla con afecto y cariño.  
  
No es nada... ¿te gusta estar abrazada a mí, por cierto? Porque normalmente ya me hubieses dicho algo como "¡Quítame las manos de encima"! o "¡Suéltame o te meto un zurriagazo!", pero en cambio, aún estás entre mis brazos...  
  
Eso es porque eres muy cálido...me gusta estar así contigo, estar tan cerca de ti como para... sentir tu respiración...oír tus latidos... ver brillar tu sonrisa y... admirar tu mirada. Tal y como estoy ahora.  
  
Lo mismo digo, Rika, solo que a mí, con tu mirada me bastaría...para mí es como toda una vida... - tras una mirada fugaz cargada de sentimiento, acercaron sus caras, y comenzaron a besarse con romanticismo. Entre tanto, más atrás...  
  
Estos aviones de ahora son la leche, te dejan en la mitad de tiempo que antes... - decía Takato, alegre.  
  
Ya te digo, hemos tardado súper poco... - agregó Kai.  
  
Hey, esa chica de ahí ¿no es Rika? - preguntó Henry, ilusionado.  
  
¡Es verdad! Parece estar abrazando a alguien. Será Jen, son buenas amigas ¿no, Henry? - el chico de pelo azul, que seguía observando a Rika, vio algo más, a Ryo, y estaba besándose con Rika...Henry se quedó blanco y dijo:  
  
...Ta...ka...to...creo que...te equivocas...es...Ryo...y él y Rika...están...están...  
  
¿Eh? ¡Es verd...! - Kai le pegó un codazo- No... no creo que sean ellos, Henry, además... Ryo vive en Fukuoka.  
  
Gracias por tu...apoyo, pero creo que...sí que lo son... vámonos de aquí, por favor - Takato y Kai asintieron, y comenzaron a caminar. Henry iba delante, más triste que nunca.  
  
Aun así, aunque lo fuesen, Wong - comenzó Kai - no significa nada, puede que sólo sea por diversión, o que él se haya aprovechado....aunque también lo que dice Takato es verdad, Ryo vive en Fukuoka.  
  
Ten esa esperanza, Henry, por favor - suspiró Takato - no quiero verte triste por algo que seguramente no sea nada en realidad - Henry se paró en seco, se giró y dijo, con una sonrisa:  
  
Tienes razón, Takato, eres un buen amigo - sonrió Henry.  
  
No es nada - contestó Takato.  
  
Horas más tarde, Rika llegaba a su casa. Su madre, que parecía estar esperándola, se abrazó a ella fuertemente, y le dijo:  
  
Rika-chan, por favor, perdóname por lo que te he hecho. En realidad, no sé por qué se lo dije a Maoko, me inspiró confianza, y...  
  
No te preocupes, mamá, en verdad la que lo siente soy yo, no tendría que haberme ido de esa manera.  
  
No, hija, no fue culpa tuya... ¿me perdonas?  
  
¡Claro que sí, so boba!  
  
Gracias...por cierto, ese Ryo...  
  
¿Qué pasa con Ryo-kun?  
  
Es una excelente persona. Nada más irte tú, salió corriendo en tu busca, estaba muy preocupado por ti. Creo que, si decides tener novio, debería ser él, porque es una persona excelente, sin embargo...  
  
¿Sin embargo, qué?  
  
Ten cuidado de que no te pase como a mí, que se aproveche, te quedes como me quedé yo, y luego se largue.  
  
¡Por Dios! ¡Que tengo trece años! ¡No voy a quedarme embarazada de Ryo! Además, bien sabe que si me deja tirada, me lo cargo a las primeras de cambio. Y por otra parte, Ryo y yo SÓLO somos amigos. - finalizó, pensando "con derecho a roce, pero amigos".  
  
Bueno, sí, tienes razón, sólo digo que no permitas que se aproveche de ti.  
  
Tranquila, joé, que no soy estúpida.  
  
Bueno, como quieras. Por cierto, Rika... - en aquellos instantes, sonó el teléfono. Rika hizo caso omiso de su madre, y fue a cogerlo. La madre se quedó pensando "Vaya, y yo que iba a contarle todo sobre su padre...bueno, tal vez sea mejor así" y abandonó la sala para servir la comida. Entre tanto, en casa de los Akiyama...  
  
¡Ya estoy en casa! - anunció Ryo, cerrando la puerta. Su padre, se abalanzó sobre él:  
  
¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Rika está bien? ¿La he cagado mucho? ¡¡¡DÍMELOOOOO!!! - gritó, zarandeando a su hijo.  
  
¡Joder, tranquilízate primero!  
  
Vale, bien, ya estoy tranquilo.  
  
Encontré a Rika, y bueno, todo ha ido bien, comprendió que su madre no tenía la culpa, y la va a perdonar. Y no la has cagado, tranquilo, ella no lo piensa, y Miyuki tampoco creo que lo haga...  
  
Qué alivio...  
  
Pero yo sí que estoy enfadado contigo ¿a quien se le ocurre preguntar semejante cosa? La próxima vez que nos las encontremos, ¡permanece callado!  
  
Claro, claro, está bien...hey, un segundo, ¡que yo soy tu padre! ¡Tú a mí no me mandas!  
  
A ver si te voy a castigar, por rebelde...  
  
¡Sí, hombre! ¡Vete a comer de una vez y cierra la maldita boca!  
  
¿Qué vas a hacerme?  
  
Pues...¡no dejarte esta tarde la casa!  
  
¡En ese caso, me las apañaré para que los Nonaka piensen mal de ti! ¡Les diré que fuiste...gigoló!  
  
¿Pero tú que te has creído?  
  
Si me dejas la casa a la tarde, y permaneces callado, a menos que yo te deje que hables, me callaré e iré a comer.  
  
¿QUÉ? Esto es increíble...está bien. Cumpliré tus condiciones.  
  
Así me gusta...  
  
¡Pero no vuelvas a mandar en mí!  
  
¡Claro, tranquilo! - dijo, entre que se sentaba en la mesa a comer, pensando "¡Qué fácil es manipular a este hombre!"  
  
Las horas pasaron, y ya hacia las cinco menos veinte, Rika tenía por primera vez cierto problema:  
  
¿Qué demonios me pongo para esta tarde? La falda no, me la puse ayer, el pantalón corto, esta mañana... ¡mierda! ¿Con qué demonios podría estar bien para Ryo?  
  
¿Problemas con la ropa, Rika-chan? - preguntó Miyuki.  
  
Pues sí.  
  
Has quedado con Ryo ¿verdad?  
  
Claro ¿con quien si no?  
  
No sé, igual habías quedado con Jen-chan. Como te ha llamado antes...Deberías quedar también con ella, es una buena chica. ¿Qué excusa le has dado?  
  
Que ya había quedado. Es lógico ¿no crees?  
  
Y ni le has dicho con quien, ni mucho menos le has invitado a ir con vosotros ¿verdad?  
  
Exacto ¿qué pintaría?  
  
Hija, es que en ese caso...  
  
¡Me da igual que esté mal!  
  
No, no es eso. Decía que en ese caso, ese chico te gusta ¿verdad?  
  
No digas tonterías, por Dios.  
  
No son tonterías. Esta mañana, de repente sueltas un "qué majo", luego le llamas Ryo-kun delante mía, y ahora tienes problemas para elegir la ropa.  
  
¡Pues ya no! ¡Me pongo lo mismo que a la mañana, y a correr! ¡Y déjame, que tengo que cambiarme!  
  
Pero si ya estás vestida.  
  
¿Qué? Bueno, ¡pero no pretenderás que vaya con el mismo peinado de siempre!  
  
¿Y ahora te preocupas por tu pelo? Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba... ¿te dejo mi pintalabios?  
  
¡Antes muerta que maquillada!  
  
¿Y mi brillo?  
  
Bien, eso sí.  
  
Pues sigue siendo maquillaje.  
  
¡Pero no es lo mismo! Déjame tranquila de una vez.  
  
Está bien, hija ¿a qué hora volverás?  
  
A la de siempre, ya sabes.  
  
Vale, pero si te invita a cenar o a pasar la noche en su casa, no hace falta que llames, porque te dejo ¿OK?  
  
No pienso aceptar ese tipo de invitaciones, así que tranquila.  
  
Lo que tú digas, hija. Me voy a dar una vuelta con tu abuela ¿OK?  
  
Sí, adiós.  
  
Adiós - contestó Miyuki desde la puerta de salida. Rika, comenzó rápidamente a hacerse un moño, tipo de los que se hacía su madre, y se apropió de uno de sus brillos de labios. Mientras que se lo ponía, pensaba "No me reconozco a mí misma, en mi vida he hecho esta tipo de cosas..." Uno o dos minutos después, Ryo tocó el timbre de la casa.  
  
¡Ya voy! - gritó Rika, entre que guardaba el brillo en el armario de su madre. Seguidamente, se puso su cazadora y salió afuera, donde ya estaba Ryo, sentado en el borde del estanque del jardín.  
  
¡Hola, Rika! ¡Hey, estás muy guapa! ¿Qué te has dado en los labios?  
  
¿Yo? Nada... - cerró la puerta de la casa con llave, y se sentó junto a Ryo.  
  
¿Te gusta nuestro estanque?  
  
Sí, es muy bonito...Mi casa te va a parecer una mierda, comparada con esta.  
  
No lo creo. A veces me gustaría tener una casa más...normal ¿vamos?  
  
¡Claro! Tengo que ir al centro comercial, además, para comprar una cosa...por cierto, Rika.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¿Tienes aquí tu baraja? Lo digo para echar alguna partida en mi casa.  
  
Sí...¿Pero no íbamos a ver una película?  
  
No, el vídeo está descuajeringado.  
  
Ah...  
  
Siento que lo esté, oye...  
  
¡No, si no pasa nada! Casi es hasta mejor, tendremos tiempo para otras cosas. Tengo una idea, antes de subir a tu casa cogemos una pizza en la pizzería Hikaru, y nos la comemos en tu casa mientras hablamos, y luego jugamos alguna partida a cartas o vemos la tele, o jugamos a algún videojuego ¿tienes?  
  
¡Claro! Podemos jugar a la Wonder Swan TV. Esa no está descuajeringada.  
  
Perfecto. ¿Vamos al centro comercial?  
  
¡Sí! - ambos se levantaron, salieron del jardín de la casa, Rika cerró la verja, y se fueron. Tras caminar durante un cuarto de hora aproximado, llegaron al centro comercial y entraron.  
  
¿Qué tienes que comprar, Ryo?  
  
Un sobre de ampliación para mi baraja. Dicen que en los nuevos sobres se encuentra la carta de Cyberdramon.  
  
Así que lo compras por eso... ¿eh?  
  
Exacto, quiero recordarle en carta, aunque sea.  
  
No va a hacer falta que te compres el sobre - dijo Rika, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Toma, me tocó ayer. La carta de Cyberdramon.  
  
Rika... - dijo Ryo, cogiendo la carta - muchas gracias...  
  
Prométeme que la guardarás siempre, y que no la utilizarás en combate.  
  
No pensaba hacerlo...¡muchas gracias Rika!  
  
De nad... - comenzó Rika, aunque se vio interrumpida debido a que Ryo le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.  
  
¡Ryo!  
  
Perdona, no pude contenerme.  
  
Hay que ver cómo eres...  
  
¿Estás enfadada, Rika?  
  
No. No lo estoy.  
  
¡Estupendo! - y volvió a repetir la acción.  
  
¡Ryo, hijo mío!  
  
Perdona, no he podido...  
  
¿Contenerte?  
  
Sí.  
  
Qué sobrao...  
  
Por cierto, Rika, lamento tener que hacerlo ahora, pero más tarde lo vas a aceptar peor: tengo que decirte algo.  
  
¿El qué?  
  
Dentro de dos semanas se acabará el verano, y yo...dudo que pueda verte otra vez...empiezo la Universidad. Voy a estudiar Ingeniería Informática "B". Es una nueva variante que dura menos, tan sólo cuatro años, pero en los dos primeros, tengo que estudiar a fondo y...  
  
Es broma ¿verdad?  
  
No, no lo es. De todos modos, en cualquier momento que tenga libre te prometo que quedaré contigo.  
  
Pero... ¿no tienes que hacer el último curso de secundaria alta?  
  
Qué va, en mi colegio empezamos una año antes de lo normal, y también terminamos una año antes de lo normal. Por consecuencia, esta carrera, la empiezo con dieciocho, en cuanto los cumpla en noviembre, claro, y la terminaré con veintiuno, por si te interesa.  
  
Es una pena... ¿por qué siempre que parece ser que nos estamos llevando bien, algo tiene que separarnos? - dijo agachando su cabeza, entre que dos lagrimillas recorrían ya su cara.  
  
No sé, Rika. Pero te prometo que te llamaré, y te mandaré mensajes al móvil. ¿Tienes, por cierto?  
  
¡Claro! ¿Tú? - exclamó, alzando la cabeza súbitamente.  
  
Sí. ¿Me das tu número?  
  
Sí, escribe: 637 89 78 89.  
  
Está bien. En mi móvil vas a ser reina ¿te parece bien?  
  
¡Claro! Pero, como ya dijiste en una ocasión, si yo soy la reina, tú eres el rey (en el penúltimo capítulo de la edición española) ¿Me das tu número?  
  
Sí. 697 66 57 90.  
  
Gracias, a partir de hoy, serás el rey digimon. Y recuerda lo que has prometido ¿eh?  
  
Claro que sí, Rika-chan. ¿Sabes una cosa? Pienso aprovechar este poco tiempo que nos queda a tope. ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
  
¡Sí! ¡Por cierto, se me ha ocurrido una idea!  
  
¿Una idea? ¿Cuál?  
  
Es para recordarnos el tiempo que tengamos que estar separados, Ryo. ¿Qué tal si nos hacemos una foto en el fotomatón?  
  
¡Genial, Rika! Como son seis, a ver que te parece esto: me hago yo dos, te haces tú dos, y las otras dos nos las hacemos juntos ¿OK?  
  
¿Ya cabremos?  
  
¡Claro que sí! Si te sientas encima de mí claro.  
  
¡Está bien, Ryo-kun! - exclamó Rika, sonriendo - Una cosa más...  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
Gracias por haberme dicho tan pronto lo tuyo, me he quedado un poco a dos velas, pero hubiese sido peor enterarme el día que te tuvieses que ir. Gracias - le besó en la mejilla, y comenzó a caminar por delante de él, por suerte para Ryo, porque sino hubiese visto que, por primera vez, se había puesto rojo. Llegaron al fotomatón, donde pasó primero Ryo, y se hizo sus dos fotos. Rápidamente, entró Rika, repitiendo la operación, y luego, como pudieron, se hicieron las dos fotos juntos, de la forma que ya previamente habían acordado.  
  
Esto ya está, sólo hay que esperar a que salgan... - decía Ryo, mirando a la máquina.  
  
Sí...¡mira, tus fotos! Sales muy bien, muy sonriente.  
  
Siempre has dicho que te gusta mi sonrisa ¿no? Era lo menos que podía hacer...vaya, tú sales preciosa...valdrías para modelo ¿sabes?  
  
Eso mismo dice mi madre, pero yo no quiero serlo. ¡Hey, ya salen las otras dos!  
  
¡Qué bien, salimos de maravilla! A pocas te me caes ¿sabes?  
  
Lo importante es que hemos salido bien. Toma, una foto mía, otra tuya, y otra de las que nos hemos hecho juntos. Yo me quedo con estas otras ¿te debo algo?  
  
¡No! ¡Ni hablar, Rika-chan! Es más, ¡te invito a que te compres algo de ropa!  
  
Pero Ryo, no tienes que gastarte dinero en mí.  
  
¡No te preocupes, que es de mi padre!  
  
¿QUÉ? ¡TE VA A MATAR!  
  
Psché, diez mil yenes arriba, diez mil yenes abajo...  
  
Lo tuyo es increíble...no pienso dejarte que me compres nada.  
  
Si no te gusta la ropa, te compro un anillo, o algo así ¿eh?  
  
¡Que no me compres nada!  
  
¡O mejor aún, un discman! ¡Tú eliges!  
  
Ryo...vale, una camiseta y a correr ¿eh?  
  
¡Claro! Y luego vamos a la pizzería Hikaru.  
  
Vale.  
Total, que al final salieron de la tienda de ropa con tres camisetas, unos jeans, y un cinturón ancho. Ryo parecía feliz, pero Rika...  
  
Y menos mal que te dije que sólo una camiseta ¿eh? Que si no compras toda la tienda...  
  
Nada es suficiente por ti.  
  
Tu padre te va a matar.  
  
¡No tiene por qué enterarse!  
  
Entre tanto, en casa de Ryo, el padre iba a coger su cartera, mientras decía:  
  
Mejor que me vaya yendo ya, no vaya a ser que se adelanten. Caray, qué poco pesa la cartera...juraría que he metido diez mil yenes... ¡no hay nada! ¿Quién habrá sido? Oh...ya sé quien ha sido...¡¡¡¡¡PUTO RYOOOOOOO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ASQUEROSO SJGOISRI FISFISRNGD FGHSLGJODSJI SIONGION GISEGNER SSGO GSIENG!!!!!!  
Volviendo al centro comercial...  
  
Vaya, me pita el oído izquierdo...significa que están hablando mal de mí...jo, y no para...  
  
Eso va a ser tu padre.  
  
Jodeeer, la que me espera en ese caso...  
  
¿Se lo piensas devolver?  
  
¡Claro! En cuanto lo tenga...  
  
Si quieres te presto...  
  
No, no, si creo que tengo en mi hucha...leñe, si ahora que recuerdo mi madre me envió cincuenta mil yenes la semana pasada.  
  
¿Y por qué no los has cogido de ahí?  
  
Se ve que tengo memoria de pez (tres segundos de memoria).  
  
Joé, por tu bien, la pizza la pago yo ¡¡¡¡Y SIN RECHISTAR!!!!  
  
Vale, vale...  
  
Fueron a la pizzería, donde cogieron una pizza suprema (sin anchoas, claro) para llevar, que pagó Rika (lo que no supo, fue que el dinero con que pagó, era lo poco que le había sobrado a Ryo, que se lo había metido con disimulo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón a Rika, aunque le costó un buen tortazo). Tras salir de la pizzería, fueron al portal de Ryo, entraron, cogieron el ascensor, y entraron al piso, donde no había nadie, excepto una nota en la puerta de entrada al salón:  
A Ryo: ¿Te creías que no me daría cuenta de que me has chorao diez mil yenes? Qué morrazo tienes. Cuando llegue a casa, te voy a cantar las cuarenta. ¡¡¡¡¡Y el dinero me lo devuelves!!!!! Tu padre.  
  
¿Ves, Rika? Al final he tenido suerte, no se enfadó demasiado...  
  
Tú sigue leyendo...  
  
¿Hay más? - dijo Ryo, sorprendido. Cogió el papel, y leyó lo que ponía en su base:  
  
Posdata: Estás muerto, cabronazo...glups...bueno...je, je...casi que le dejo el dinero en su cama, para que se alegre...  
  
Yo que tú, en vez de eso, me volvería a Fukuoka... - dijo Rika, bromeando.  
  
Ya lo había pensado, pero los viernes no hay vuelos para allá, sólo los martes, jueves y domingos.  
  
Que yo lo decía de coña.  
  
¿Ah, sí?  
  
Sí...  
  
Ah...bueno, a lo que iba, a devolverle el dinero a mi padre.  
  
¿A qué hora vuelve?  
  
A las nueve ¿por qué lo preguntas, Rikita?  
  
Para quedarme, y ver si te puedo salvar el pellejo, Riíto.  
  
No hace falta, mujer.  
  
¡¡¡NO ME CONTRADIGAS!!!  
  
¡Vale, vale! Ve llevando la pizza a la cocina, a la derecha, mientras yo dejo el dinero de una vez.  
  
OK.  
  
¡Y ten cuidado con... - exclamó Ryo, pero antes de que pudiese terminar, se oyó una gran estruendo. Ryo corrió hacia la cocina y dijo:  
  
Decía que tuvieses cuidado con el carro de la verdura, que está nada más entrar, pero veo que ya te la has toñao - Rika le dirigió una mirada asesina. Ryo volvió a preguntar, extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse - ¿Estás bien?  
  
He estado mejor - contestó, agarrándose a Ryo con la mano que le quedaba libre (con la otra, sujetaba la pizza, que misteriosamente había resultado intacta) - Qué desorden tenéis ¿no?  
  
Ya ves, cosas que pasan...  
  
Se nota que aquí sólo viven hombres...  
  
Mi padre es travestí.  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
Era broma, Rika-chan. Mira, mejor leva la pizza al salón, que aquí no hay quien coma nada. Y yo iré a dejar el dinero a mi padre.  
  
Estás hecho un payaso, Ryo. ¿Seguro que vales para ingeniero informático?  
  
Esperemos que sí, aunque lo de payaso tampoco está mal - contestó Ryo desde el cuarto de su padre mientras depositaba los diez mil yenes en la cama. Entre tanto, Rika se sentaba en el sofá del salón, y comenzaba a partir la pizza. Ryo añadió - Lo malo es que no sé si, cuando estuviéramos casados, nos llegaría el sueldo solo con mi trabajo de payaso...  
  
Sí, tienes razón... ¡un segundo! ¡¿Has dicho no se qué de cuando estemos CASADOS?!  
  
Claro - contestó Ryo, ya entrando en el salón, sonriendo y encaminándose para sentarse junto a Rika - Algún día nos casaremos ¿no?  
  
Pero si ni siquiera nos gustamos.  
  
No pluralices. Tú a mi me gustas mucho... - susurró, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante.  
  
¡Basta ya, Ryo! ¡Hablemos de otra cosa! -pero Ryo la seguía mirando de la misma forma, más que nada para tratar de incomodarla, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Decidió acercarse un poco más todavía.  
  
¿Incómoda, Rika?  
  
No.  
  
¿No? Entonces no te importará que me acerque un poco más... - dijo, haciendo lo que decía.  
  
Pues...no. No me incomoda en absoluto... - volvió a mentir Rika.  
  
Guay pues... - y juntó su frente con la de Rika, que estaba lo que se dice inmóvil - ¿Y ahora? - le cogió una mano - Estás temblando ¿sabes? - Rika reaccionó y gritó.  
  
¡¡¡PARADE UNA VEZ, POR FAVOR!!!  
  
Vale -contestó Ryo, volviendo a su posición inicial.  
  
Eres un aprovechado.  
  
Yo no me he aprovechado de nada, en cuanto has dicho que parase, lo he hecho ¿no?  
  
Sabías perfectamente que me incomodabas desde el principio.  
  
No lo sabía - mintió Ryo - ¿por qué si no te lo iba a preguntar?  
  
Pervertido...  
  
¿Comemos?  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Que si comemos, la pizza se nos va a enfriar.  
  
¡Y cambias de tema como si nada!  
  
¿Y?  
  
Nada. Está bien, vamos a comer.  
  
Vale. Toma, coge este, que es más grande.  
  
Gracias. Por cierto, Ryo...  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco...personal?  
  
¡Claro!  
  
¿Qué ha sido de tu madre? Antes me has dicho que te mandó dinero hace poco, con lo cual está viva al menos ¿no? ¿Qué sabes de ella?  
  
Eh..bueno...  
  
Si no quieres hablar del tema, no importa, Ryo.  
  
¡No, si no es eso! Es que no sé por dónde empezar...verás...cuando yo era pequeño...unos cinco años o así...bueno, no andábamos muy bien de dinero. Mi padre pintaba cuadros al aire libre, de hecho lo sigue haciendo, y mi madre trabajaba en casa. Mi padre pintaba unos cuadros geniales, te lo aseguro, pero no le pagaban prácticamente nada. Además, como añadido, dentro de poco yo empezaría la escuela, y ni tan siquiera sabían si podrían pagarla. A escondidas, entre tanto, mi madre hizo un curso por correspondencia de periodismo, se presentó a unas oposiciones, y la cogieron. El problema era que no era periodismo nacional sino internacional, y tendría que irse a vivir a otro país. Cuando se lo contó a mi padre, se enfadó mucho con ella, y dijo que él y yo nos iríamos a donde ella tuviese que ir quisiera o no.  
  
¿Y como es que sigues viviendo en Japón?  
  
Ahora iba, Rika. Para que ni mi padre ni yo pudiésemos irnos con ella, mi madre me apuntó a un colegio de Fukuoka, el que te dije antes que iba con un año de antelación, por eso empecé a los seis años, y me tuvo que apuntar entonces. Entonces mi padre se puso hecho una furia, pero acabó abrazando a mi madre, y deseándole suerte. Ella prometió seguir en contacto con nosotros, y nos ha estado escribiendo. Es más, incluso un verano nos invitó a pasarlo a su piso de donde trabajaba.  
  
Pero ¿por qué te apuntó a un colegio de aquí? Si no habías empezado a ir todavía, no tendrías problema ¿no?  
  
Pero es que ella sabía que tendríamos que mudarnos cada dos por tres, y no quería que tuviese que cambiar de colegio y amigos con tanta frecuencia.  
  
Qué buena persona.  
  
Sí, lo es. Ahora está en Liechtenstein.  
  
Ah...hablando de amigos, mudanzas y tal, ¿por qué te has mudado aquí? En Fukuoka hay una universidad estupenda ¿no? Además, habrás dejado muchos amigos allí...  
  
Pues por tres razones. La primera, mi padre ha conseguido un trabajo de profesor de arte en un colegio de aquí, segundo, respecto a los amigos, a pesar de que me he llevado siempre bien con todo el mundo, nunca he tenido amigos de verdad, y no hecho de menos a nadie. Y tercero....por volver a verte. Te aseguro que no podía seguir sin ti. Y a pesar de que vaya a empezar la universidad, será más fácil estar en contacto contigo . En realidad, convencí a mi padre para que buscara trabajo aquí, y no en Osaka, que era donde él quería.  
  
¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste por mí?  
  
Sí, desde que me volví a Fukuoka, en lo único que pensaba a parte de en ti, era en como poder mudarnos a Shinjuku. Incluso le pedí ayuda a mi madre.  
  
Ella...¿cómo se llama?  
  
Liujune Akiyama. Pero la llamamos Liu. Tiene los ojos azules como yo, y el pelo castaño, también como el mío. En la cara he salido más a ella que a mi padre. En lo demás, soy como él..  
  
Pues debe de ser muy guapa, si es como tú.  
  
Gracias por el cumplido, Rika.  
  
De nada.  
  
¿Quieres algo de beber, Rika? Lo digo para que pases la pizza.  
  
Vale ¿qué tienes?  
  
Coca-colas, naranjada, cerveza...  
  
Coca-cola.  
  
Vale, yo me tomaré una cerveza.  
  
¿En serio? - preguntó Rika, sorprendida.  
  
¡Qué va! No me gusta la cerveza..  
  
Ah, joé...  
  
Aquella fue lo que Rika denominaría como otra tarde inolvidable. Estuvieron jugando, como ya había dicho Ryo, a la Wonder Swan TV, a un juego de lucha, en el que Rika ganó prácticamente todas las partidas. También jugaron a cartas, por supuesto, y se desesperaron tanto que al final acabaron por declarar la partida en empate. Finalmente, a las nueve, regresó el padre de Ryo, que se dirigió con furia a su hijo, pero al ver a Rika, se tranquilizó algo. Además, Ryo le dijo que el dinero lo tenía en la cama. Rika se fue a su casa, y respecto a lo que fue de Ryo con su padre, nada más decirle para qué quería el dinero, Maoko sonrió y dijo : "Este es mi hijo, todo un casanova" ¿Qué será lo próximo que les esperará a Rika y Ryo? Lo sabréis en la siguiente parte...  
  
Bueno, chicos, aquí tenéis las dos primeras partes de este fanfic. ¡Espero que os hayan gustado! Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que me queráis decir, hacedlo en loriengirl88@hotmail.com . ¡Ah! En cuanto haga las siguientes dos partes del fanfic (y últimas, seguramente) las publicaré. Espero vuestras reviews, ya sabéis que me encanta conocer qué opináis. ¡Hasta pronto! 


	3. parte 3

Tercera parte  
  
Los días pasaron, y Rika y Ryo continuaron saliendo todas las tardes pero, por desgracia, el última día ya había llegado. Aquella sería su última tarde juntos, al menos durante un tiempo, pero eso sí, iba a ser la mejor. La noche precedente, habían quedado en ir a pasar la tarde a Odaiba, mientras que Rika y Ryo estarían en la playa, Miyuki, Maoko y la abuela de Rika pasarían la tarde en alguna cafetería. Pero antes de ello, en el Messenger...  
  
Ruki dice: Hola Ryo  
  
El Yena dice: Hola, preciosa.  
  
Ruki: JOe, ya estamos.  
  
El Yena dice: Preciosa Preciosa  
  
Preciosa Preciosa Preciosa Preciosa Preciosa Preciosa Preciosa Preciosa  
  
Ruki dice: Muy bonito xro no sabes decir otra cosa???????'  
  
El Yena dice: Sí  
  
El Yena dice: Tia buena, tia buena, tia buena  
  
El Yena dice: Tia buena, tia buena, tia buena  
  
Ruki dice: Kiers q t desadmita???????  
  
El Yena dice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruiki dice: Pues di algo interesante!!!!!!!!  
  
El Yena dice: Vale he desayunado tostadas morenas  
  
Ruki dice: Qú?  
  
El Yena dice: Kemaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadas  
  
Ruki dice: Interesante. Q artemos sta tard en la playa?  
  
El Yena dice. Pos había pensao en ahogarte....pero claro ntonces me kedo sin vert ya por siempre....  
  
Ruki dice: : D  
  
Ruki dice: Ahora en SERIO (pa variar)  
  
El Yena dice. Lo q tu quiereas  
  
El Yena dice:  
  
O sea, kieras.  
  
Ruki dice: Vale, o sea q no se te ocurre na y me endiñas a mi el muerto...  
  
El Yena dice: Exacto!!!!!!  
  
El Yena dice: Vas a ver qu bueno estoy con bañador...  
  
Ruki dice: Ya será menos...  
  
El Yena dice: Va en serio, estoy bueníiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo.  
  
Al medio minuto...  
  
Ruki dice: Joe, esto está muerto....no es lo mismo hablar contigo aki qu en la calle pa nada.  
  
El Yena dice: T aburres?  
  
Ruki dice: Pos un poco...  
  
El Yena dice: Te quiero.......  
  
Ruki dice: Qué?  
  
El Yena dice: Q te quiero.....  
  
Ruki dice: Ryo. yo...  
  
El Yena dice: Te quiero.......  
  
El Yena dice: Nseñar una cosa esta tarde ¿q pensabas q decía, o que´?  
  
Ruki dice: Cabrón...lo has hecho a posta...  
  
El Yena dice: Q pensabas q habia dixo?????????? Dimelo, plis  
  
Ruki dice: Q me kerías (d amar, pesao)  
  
El Yena dice: Ah! Eso también  
  
Ruki dice:  
  
Ah, chico, dja de bromear...  
  
El Yena dice: Allá tú y tus pensamientos....  
  
Ruki dice: Q me kerías enseñar??????????'  
  
El Yena dice: Unas fotos mias de pequeño  
  
Ruki dice: Q mono!!!!!!!  
  
El Yena dice: Yo siempre e sido mono....como tú.  
  
Ruki dice: Ya, claro, y todos los niños de pekerños tb lo son, así q no te emociones.  
  
El Yena: Je, je....me gusto lo del otro día....  
  
Ruki dice: Qú?  
  
El Yena dice: Lo de "me gusta estar contigo, estar tan cerca de ti como para... sentir tu respiración...oír tus latidos... ver brillar tu sonrisa y... admirar tu mirada" Fue muy bonito...  
  
Ruki dice: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
El Yena dice: Mola cunado te pones así de romántica...no te conoce ni tu madre.  
  
Ruki dice: Y tú, q te pegas todo el día tirándmoe los tejos descaradamente?????????????  
  
El Yena dice: Xro eso en mi es normal....  
  
Ruki dice: Ya, claro.  
  
El Yena dice: Sabes? Eres muy guapa....me gustan tus ojos.  
  
Ruki dice: Joe, ya estamos...si x cada vez q me dices eso, me dieraqn un yen, sería rica.  
  
El Yena dice: Xro hay más cosas q me gustan...  
  
Ruki dice: Como qué? Mi mirada? Mis labios? MI forma de ser?  
  
El Yena dice: NO  
  
El Yena dice: TU CULO  
  
Ruki dice: Pervertido, deprabado!!!!!!!!!!!! No me extraña q tu padre no t aguante!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El Yena dice: Admitelo, tienes buen culo  
  
El Yena dice: Xro tranui, q lo otro q as dicho tb me gusta...en especial tu mirafa....lo mejor si es asesina....el 90 % del tiempo : P : P : P  
  
Ruki dice: A mi me gusta mucho tu sonrisa  
  
Ruki dice: Y tu cuerpo....  
  
Ruki dice: Bueno, no, eso no.  
  
Ruki dice: ; )  
  
El Yena dice: N intentes arreglarlo ahora....  
  
El Yena dice: Te djo, bonita, q tengo q comer  
  
El Yena dice: Un beso asta luego!  
  
Ruki dice: Adiós!!!!  
  
¿Ya has terminado de hablar con ese chico? - preguntó Miyuki a su hija.  
  
No es "ese" chico. Es Ryo. Es...distinto de los demás.  
  
Vas a sufrir mucho su partida ¿verdad? Le quieres mucho.  
  
¡No le quiero! Pero si que le echaré de menos...es muy simpático.  
  
Ya, claro que no le quieres. Venga, vamos a comer, que si no se nos va a hacer tarde ¿te has puesto ya el bañador?  
  
Sí.  
Horas más tarde, en el coche del padre de Ryo...  
  
Venga, Miyuki, usted será mi copiloto - decía Maoko, mientras la madre de Rika se sentaba a su lado.  
  
¡Qué divertido es usted!  
  
Esto se pone un poco raro ¿no crees, Ryo? - le preguntó Rika, que se sentaba a su lado, en la parte de atrás.  
  
Tranquila, se porta así con todas las mujeres.  
  
Rika, nieta mía, apretújate un poco más contra ese chico, que si no no quepo.  
  
Si, abuela. Ryo, échate tú también un poco p'allá.  
  
Claro, Rika - al fin Rika pudo moverse. Ryo le dijo, susurrando - Dime una cosa, Rika ¿sientes ya mi respiración, y todo eso?  
  
Serás jodío...última vez que te digo algo así.  
  
Venga, Rika, no me digas que te vas a enfadar el último día que vamos a pasar juntos...  
  
No me lo recuerdes, por favor, Ryo.  
  
Perdona.  
  
Nada va a ser lo mismo sin ti...  
  
Eh, oye, no te desanimes.  
  
¿Cómo pretendes que no lo haga? - dijo con la mirada triste.  
  
Rika... ¡¡¡PAPÁ, PON MÚSICA COMO TÚ SABES, QUE ESTA ME SE ESTÁ DEPRIMIENDO!!!  
  
¡Ryo! ¡No me estoy deprimiendo! ¡Sólo... - sonrió Rika.  
  
No, ya no - sonrió también Ryo.  
  
¡YA VOY, HIJO! - gritó Maoko.  
  
El viaje, no duró demasiado, a penas media hora. Primero, los adultos (al menos físicamente, porque el padre de Ryo...) dejaron a Rika y Ryo en la playa, y luego se fueron a una cafetería.  
  
Fin  
  
Que nooooooooo, que era coñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Bueno, como iba diciendo, Maoko, Miyuki y Kibumi (la abuela de Rika) se sentaron en la cafetería y comenzaron hablar.  
  
¿Qué vais a tomar? Os invito - dijo Maoko.  
  
¡No hace falta! - contestó Miyuki.  
  
¡Que sí, rediez! Yo una birrica, o dos.  
  
Bueno, pues yo un café con leche ¿y tú mamá?  
  
Yo un té verde.  
  
¡Estupendo, voy a comandarlo, y también pediré unas pastas, para llenar el estómago!  
  
Vale, te esperamos - dijo Miyuki.  
  
Entre tanto, en la playa...  
  
¿Se supone que estás bueno?  
  
Claro que sí, ¿acaso no ves lo musculoso que estoy?  
  
Pos hombre, no sé que decirte...  
  
Siempre has sido así.  
  
¿Cómo así?  
  
No quieres admitir cosas que te dan vergüenza, e intentas mentir para ocultar la verdad. Habrá gente a quien le engañes, pero te aseguro que a mí no. No sabes mentir, Rika.  
  
¿Insinúas que yo pienso que estás bueno, pero lo intento disimular?  
  
Sí.  
  
Qué creído eres ¿no?  
  
Puede que un poco pero aun así, no me engañas.  
  
Allá tú.  
  
Voy a darme un chapuzón ¿vienes?  
  
No, no me apetece mojarme.  
  
¿Y para qué hemos venido aquí, entonces?  
  
No sé.  
  
Bueno, entonces vamos con nuestros padres ¿no?  
  
¡De eso ni hablar! ¡Quiero estar a solas contigo! - exclamó Rika. Ryo sonrió ampliamente.  
  
Je, y luego, tras mentir, metes la pata soberanamente. Además, con la de gente que hay aquí, esto no estar muy a solas que digamos ¿no crees?  
  
Sin comentarios.  
  
Hey, pero podemos ir allá, donde esas rocas, ahí no parece haber nadie. Y tengo agua cerca, pa mojarme un rato (y para tirarte al agua cuando menos te lo esperes) - pensó.  
  
Está bien, vamos.  
  
En las rocas...  
  
Mira, soy el as. Ya verás qué bien me tiro al agua - dijo Ryo, poniéndose en pie sobre una roca, y saltando. Se sumergió en el agua, que allá era bastante profunda y al poco rato sacó la cabeza.  
  
¡Está muy templada! ¿Por qué no bajas un rato?  
  
Te he dicho que no me apetece.  
  
Guay, pos voy a nadar un rato.  
  
Vale.  
  
Eh, oye, ¿por qué al menos no bajas a la roca más baja, para poder hablar contigo?  
  
Está bien - contestó Rika, bajando a dicha roca - ¿de qué quieres hablar?  
  
De lo que quieras... ¡eh, mira, una gaviota!  
  
¿Dónde? - preguntó Rika, mirando al cielo. Ryo la agarró de una pierna y la tiró al agua.  
  
¡Cabrón! - gritaba ella mientras sacaba la cabeza - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
  
¡Encima que lo he hecho por ti! - exclamó Ryo, mientras sonreía.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Así puedes sentir mi respiración, oír mis latidos, y tal.  
  
¡Yo te mato! - dijo, sumergiendo la cabeza de Ryo en el agua - ¡Qué! ¿A gusto?  
  
¡FÏIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡MUY A FUFFTO!  
  
Pues te vas a quedar así toda la tarde - sentenció. Ryo, que comenzaba a sentirse mal dijo:  
  
FERÁ BROMA FBURBFRBFS.  
  
No lo es.  
  
¡¡¡FÁCAME DE AQUÍ, QUE ME AFOGOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Si me pides perdón por tirarme.  
  
PEFFDON!!!!!  
  
Está bien - afirmó, satisfecha, y sacó la cabeza de Ryo del agua.  
  
¡Joder, qué subidón! -dijo, agarrándose a los hombros de Rika, para recuperarse.  
  
¿Estás bien?  
  
Puf...creo que voy a necesitar el boca a boca ¿eh?  
  
Serás... bueno, en serio, Ryo ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
Sí, tranquila... ¿por quéte preocupas tanto por mí?  
  
Lo hago por mí misma, si te hubieses ahogado me acusarían de homicidio. Menos mal que sigues vivo.  
  
Tan sarcástica como siempre.  
  
Y tú tan sonriente y encantador como siempre.  
  
Esto me suena de algo... creo que ya me lo dijiste alguna vez.  
  
Sí, yo también lo recuerdo. Fue el día que evolucioné por primera vez junto a Renamon en Sakuyamon, el día que nos encontraste de nuevo. Te portaste muy bien conmigo, además, ayudándome a detener el d-reaper, cuidando de Calumon y también...salvándome la vida. Si Cyberdramon no hubiese detenido aquella burbuja en el último momento, y tú no me hubieses arrastrado hasta aquella cueva, no seguiría viva. Gracias - dijo, besándole en la mejilla con cierta dificultad. Ryo se puso rojo (por segunda vez ¡¡¡¡ueeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!)  
  
De nada, Rika. Parece mentira todo lo que hemos vivido juntos ¿no crees?  
  
Sí, tengo muchos recuerdos tuyos, y todos muy buenos, aunque no lo pareciese. Oye, aquí estoy como que un poco mal para hablar, casi mejor si subimos de nuevo a las rocas.  
  
Vale, pero antes ¿me puedes hacer un favor?  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
Siempre he tenido la ilusión de...joder, te va a parecer una chorrada...  
  
DILO.  
  
Pues de besar a alguien en el agua. ¿Me dejarías que lo hiciera?  
  
Sí, claro, me parece bien. - dijo, abrazándose a Ryo y sonriéndole.  
  
Gracias, no lo olvidaré nunca - al principio, rozó suavemente sus labios con los de Rika con timidez, pero luego ya, la besó como nunca lo había hecho. Era un momento para no olvidar nunca, además, era una suerte que el oleaje fuese débil, aquello hizo que no se sintieran incómodos para nada.  
  
Joder, Ryo - dijo Rika, cuando se separaron - Esto SÍ que ha sido un subidón. A pocas me ahogo pero bueno.  
  
O sea, que te ha gustado.  
  
Mmmm...no te voy a responder. Al menos de momento. Sabes de sobra que no me gusta hablar de estas cosas... Subamos a las rocas. ¿de acuerdo?  
  
En aquellos mismos momentos, en la cafetería...  
  
Y dime, Maoko ¿cómo era tu hijo de pequeño? - preguntó Miyuki. Maoko, terminó de beber su primera cerveza y dijo:  
  
¿Mi hijo? Bueno, cuando aún estaba Liu, se solía portar bastante bien, pero en cuanto me quedaba solo con él, se volvía loco perdido, y comenzab a dar botes por toda la casa. Me volvía loco: tan pronto le veías en su cuarto jugando, como viendo la tele, como rompiendo un jarrón, asaltando el frigorífico, o inundando el baño.  
  
Era un poquito movido ¿no?  
  
¿UN POQUITO MOVIDO? ¡Lo que era es un puto niño hiperactivo! Aunque los médicos nunca se lo diagnosticaron, claro, como siempre iba con su madre...  
  
¿Y cuando se fue tu mujer? ¿Se portaba mejor? - preguntó Kibumi.  
  
¿Mejor? ¡Anda ya! Cuando se fue mi mujer, es decir, cuando Ryo comenzó el colegio, se convirtió en un hijo puta, con perdón de la expresión. Las notas, penosas, y del comportamiento, mejor no hablar, se pegaba todo el día levantándoles las faldas a las niñas de su clase, el muy jodío. Raro era el día que no me llamaban del colegio para quejarse. ¡La bronca que le eché un día! Incluso le llevé al psicólogo, para ver que me recomendaba, aunque al final el que acabó en el psicólogo fui yo, de lo harto que me tenía Ryo.  
  
¿Y qué te recomendó hacer? - preguntó Miyuki.  
  
Me recomendó apuntarle a algún deporte para que se dejase en él parte de su energía. Le apunté a natación, que, según el psicólogo, le relajaría.  
  
¿Y lo hizo? - volvió a preguntar la joven mujer.  
  
¡Qué coño lo va a hacer! Bueno ¿y Rika? ¿Cómo era ella?  
  
Bueno, era una niña muy tranquila, callada, y amable con todo el mundo, al menos hasta su séptimo cumpleaños.... cuando lo celebró, todo el mundo se reía de ella, porque no tenía padre. Ella insistía en que sí lo tenía, pero que estaba de viaje en el mar, buscando tesoros. Se armó una buena y Rika comenzó a llorar. Llegué yo, para ver qué ocurría, y me dijo que a que era verdad que su padre estaba de viaje. Cometí un gran error, le dije que no, que en realidad no estábamos juntos. Todos comenzaron a reírsele a la cara, y ella a pegarles, y echarles de casa. Desde entonces, siempre me ha estado preguntando el poruqé de nuestra separación, pero yo nunca se lo dije. Sin darme cuenta, se comenzó a encerrar en sí misma, y se volvió fría, insensible, y desarrolló su mal genio. Al menos, por suerte, se consiguió hacer respetar.  
  
Pobre Rika. - suspiró Maoko.  
  
De todos modos, la cosa no se quedó solo en eso. Se escapaba de casa cada dos por tres, y luego volvía a las tantas de la noche. Nunca conseguía hacer amigos, aunque tampoco ella quería tenerlos. Incluso comenzó a comprarse ropa de chico, y a parecer un poco marimacho, es una pena, poruqe es una niña muy bonita... Bueno, y conmigo se portaba de lo más borde posible. Antes de lo del cumpleaños, era muy amable conmigo, y me lo contaba todo, pero después ya casi ni me hablaba, y aprovechaba cualquier momento para reprocharme el que nunca estuviese en casa. Luego, ya explotó definitivamente, con ocho años. Fue cuando comenzó toda la moda esa de los digimons, a la que solo se apuntaban los chicos. Pues bien, ella también se apuntó, seguramente para fastidiar, y comenzó a luchar en partidas de cartas contra todo el mundo, y siempre ganaba. Se hizo realmente fuerte, y el juego le comenzó a gustar de verdad. Aquel mismo año, se apuntó a aquel torneo de cartas. Ganó a todo el mundo sin ningún miramiento ni dificultad, pero luego, en la final...fue derrotada por un chico. Cuando llegó a casa, comenzó a romper jarrones, platos...no me atreví a decirle que parase, por un a parte quería que se desahogase... Y todo porque un niño le venció...  
  
Una cosa, Miyuki, ¿eso en qué año fue?  
  
En el 1999 ¿por qué?  
  
Porque ese mismo año, mi hijo también se apuntó a ese mismo torneo, y ganó a una chica que me describió como tu hija.  
  
Entonces, Ryo es...el que la ganó. Sí, es verdad, ella también me describió a alguien como tu hijo. Con algún calificativo desagradable, pero bueno.  
  
Tiene gracia que ahora estén juntos y se lleven bien. De todos modos, ahora Rika parece ser, sin ánimo de ofender, más...normal ¿no cree?  
  
Sí, y no me ofende, de hecho me alegro de que ahora sea como es. Sigue siendo un poquito borde, fría y tal, y pobre del que se meta con ella...pero ya no es la misma. Poco a poco, parece ser que se está volviendo a transformar en la niña amable que gustaba a todo el mundo...  
  
Señores, sus pastas - aquel era el camarero, que llegab al fin (anda que no había tardado ni nada...) con el plato de pastas. Miyuki y Maoko, habían recordado el como eran sus hijos de pqueños, pero no eran los únicos que recordaban el pasado...en la playa...  
  
O sea, que así fue como conociste a Renamon... - dijo Rika.  
  
Sí, así fue.  
  
La hechas de menos ¿no?  
  
Sí, haría lo que fuera por volver a verla. Si es que siempre me pasa lo mismo, siempre pierdo cosas importantes en mi vida. Primero mi padre, luego a Renamon, y ahora, te voy a perder a ti.  
  
Tienes razón Rika, no lo niego, pero solo en parte. A tu padre, le puedes volver a ver si quieres, a Renamon la verás sin duda un día u otro y a mí, te juro por lo que quieras que también me volverás a ver, y cuando vuelva, no me iré nunca más, aunque tenga que abandonar todo.  
  
Típico de ti, Ryo. Siempre estás haciendo cosas por mí. Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.  
  
Soy todo oídos.  
  
¿Por qué ayudaste a Kyubimonn el día aquel que Kazu, Kenta y yo nos encontramos contigo?  
  
Pos joé, hija, porque estaba en apuros. Pero yo también tengo que preguntarte algo sobre eso ¿Por qué no me lo agradeciste?  
  
Porque te odiaba, o al menos creía que lo hacía. El día que te volví a ver, estaba muy cabreada, porque me ganaste, y más que nada, y esto no lo sabe mi madre, por cómo me ganaste. El colmo fue encima que Cyberdramon pudo vencer a esa bestia parda, y mi Kyubimon no. Era como una reafirmación de que eras mejor que yo, y luego además, va Kazu y me lo restriega, y para colmo, encima no me recuerdas. Por todo eso me fui, aunque sigo manteniendo que la mayor razón era el cómo me ganaste. Pero estaba muy equivocada contigo, Ryo. Me di cuenta cuando me estuviste cuidando cuando me envenené con aquella seta (ver "una cosa lleva a la otra", que por cierto, ya arreglé lo de los diálogos juntos). Fue entonces cuando me di cuanta de que sólo querías ayudar, de lo mucho que te preocupabas por mí. Además, fue muy bonita tu declaración de amor, y ese besito tímido que me diste, fue inolvidable.  
  
Gracias, Rika. A mí, aquello me marcó mucho ¿sabes?  
  
¿Sí?  
  
Sí ¡no veas la marca que me dejó en toda la jeta tu tortazo!  
  
¡Siempre igual de bromista! - dijo Rika, entre risas - y por cierto, no me enfadé contigo por lo del beso, en realidad estaba enfadada conmigo misma, por no tener el suficiente valor como para salir contigo. Creo que nunca te he odiado de verdad.  
  
¿Estás enamorada de mí?  
  
Vaya pregunta me haces, Ryo...tengo mis dudas. Cambiando de tema ¿por qué me seguiste el día de lo de Sakuyamon?  
  
Porque quería ayudarte,. No pude quedarme quieto, además, nunca me hubiese podido perdonar el que te hubiese pasado algo malo. A un mala, me hubiese sacrificado yo por ti. Prefería morir yo antes que perderte. Eso no sería una vida. No sin ti.  
  
O sea, que estabs dispuesto a morir por mí.  
  
Sí.  
  
Ryo...me avergüenzo de mí misma, tú siempre has hecho mucho por mí, y yo nunca te he ayudado en nada. Como aquella vez que me fuiste a buscar, a pesar de que el arca estuviese a punto de irse.  
  
A mí me daba igual quedarme en el mundo digital, y quería que los demás volviesen. Además, quería volver contigo, no quería dejerte sola allá.  
  
¿Ves? Si es lo que yo digo, tu siempre has hecho de todo por mí, y nunca te he ayudado. Nunca.  
  
En eso te equivocas, Rika. Si que me ayudaste una vez...  
  
Entre tanto, en la cafetería, Maoko iba ya por su sexta cerveza, comenzaba a hablar un poco raro:  
  
Así que ttttttttu jijita Rika desde que volvió del mundo ese es la leche ¿no, Miyuki?  
  
Eh...sí, lo es...¿no cree que debería dejar ya de beber?  
  
¡Bah! ¡Sólo estoy unh foco colocau, na más! Joé, pos el cabrito de mi fijo, cuanfdo je fue al mundom eje con el piazo bicho ese, que jolo fabe fruñir, ni avisó ni nada...será guarro...podía hagerme dichfo al fenos algo como: ¡pa, me voy a un mundo paralelo! Por juerte, cuando comenzó to ejo de los digimones se volvió más tranquilo...fenos mal...el cabrón de mi hijo sieeeeeeeempre a jido un mujeriego, pero no se preocupe por Fika, para él ella es distinta, mi fijo sa enamorau de verdad... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALELUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pfff - reía Kibumi - este hombre está fatal...  
  
A ver como acaba esto...  
  
Volviendo a la playa:  
  
Qué, Rika ¿no caes aún en la ayuda que me diste?  
  
Pues no, que quieres que te diga...  
  
En fin, me rindo. Te lo recordaré yo mismo, tranquila...  
  
Flashback  
  
Sakuyamon, quiero que cargues con toda tu energía la hoja de Justimon.  
  
Pero qué locura pretendes - dijo Sakuyamon. Rika, desde su interior afirmó.  
  
Pero Ryo, ¿tú estás loco? ¿No sabes lo que te puede pasar?  
  
Rika, nosotros solos no podremos hacer nada, pero si vuelcas toda la energía de Sakuyamon en la hoja de Justimon, podremos partir al d-reaper por la mitad.  
  
No, Ryo ¡es muy peligroso, te puede pasar algo terrible!  
  
No me pasará nada, hazlo, ¡te lo pido por favor, Rika...!  
  
Ya sabía que eras todo un temerario... - sonrió Rika, emocionada, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
Es la primera vez que me adulas - sonrió Ryo.  
  
¿Estás segura, Rika? - inquirió Sakuyamon.  
  
Sí, estoy segura, y confío PLENAMENTE en Ryo y Justimon.  
  
Está bien, Rika - contestó Sakuyamon mientras reunía toda su energía.  
  
Ryo ¡recíbela! - exclamó Rika. (Nota de la autora: esto ese lo que más o menos dice en la versión española, no sé qué dirá en la argentina, o en la americana).  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
¡Ah! Sí, ya lo recuerdo...pero eso no es ni la mitad de lo que tú has hecho por mí, además, no te salvé la vida precisamente.  
  
Pero me hiciste un favor, y confiaste en mí, y que alguien confíe en mí, es el mejor regalo que puede hacerme.  
  
Aun así, yo sólo he hecho eso por ti, nada más.  
  
Te equivocas, el permitirme estar contigo, también es un regalo.  
  
Puede que para ti lo sea, pero aun así, te prometo que algún día, yo también te salvaré la vida.  
  
Si insistes. Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegarías a decir eso, Rika.  
  
Yo tampoco. Ryo...  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Cuando te vayas, te voy a echar mucho de menos...  
  
Oye, que si quieres me desapunto e la universidad...  
  
¡No digas tonterías, por Dios!  
  
Pues entonces, te OBLIGO a que no me eches de menos, Rika. Como ya dijiste en una ocasión, no sirve de nada, si de todos modos te volveré a ver...  
  
Ya claro, pero eso iba a ser por unas semanas, como mucho. Sé que te voy a echar de menos, porque ya lo hice cuando volviste a Fukuoka.  
  
Pero si ni siquiera viniste a despedirme...  
  
¡Precisamente porque no quería despedirme de ti! Aquel día me quedé en casa llorando ¿sabes? Estaba totalmente sola en el mundo. No quería ver a nadie, y ni siquiera mi abuela y mi madre estaban ahí, para ayudarme. ¿Y si eso me vuelve a pasar ahora? Tengo miedo de que ocurra.  
  
Oye maja, que yo también te eché muchísimo de menos, y además, como añadido, creí que definitivamente me odiabas. Llegué a pensarlo de verdad.  
  
Ya, tienes razón una vez más Ryo. Soy muy egoísta.  
  
No, Rika, es normal que tengas miedo de que te vuelva a ocurrir algo, pero ¿sabes? Yo sé que no te va a volver a pasar. Tienes recuerdos míos, como esa foto, y me puedes llamar al móvil siempre que quieras. Además, ahora ya estamos bien el uno con el otro. Si la otra vez te pusiste triste era porque, seguramente, sentías como que no te habías portado bien conmigo del todo. Pero ahora sí que lo has hecho, y de hecho antes también, solo que no te lo dije.  
  
¿Pues sabes qué te digo, Ryo? Que tienes razón, no te pienso echar de menos. ¡No es el fin del mundo! Ni siquiera eres mi novio, sólo un amigo, y dudo que seas mi novio algún día.  
  
¿En serio que no...?  
  
Recuerda tu teoría de antes, la de decir una cosa y pensar otra, aunque recuerda también esto: no siempre es así.  
  
Así se habla Rika - dijo Ryo, con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Nos damos un último beso de despedida?  
  
¡Ah, no! Ni hablar, si lo hago, sé que me volveré a colgar, y entonces si que no habrá remedio para que me deprima. Dejémoslo en un abrazo, ya habrá tiempo para lo demás cuando vuelvas. Pero eso sí, no pienso hablar de nada de lo que ha pasado estos días, pienso evitarlo.  
  
Je, sabía que lo dirías - sonrió Ryo abrazando fuertemente a Rika.  
  
Chico listo - suspiró ella - Ah, y no te quejes si, cuando vuelvas, vuelvo a ser una borde integral. Tú eres el único que me puede domar, y el único que lo ha conseguido.  
  
¡No olvidaré eso, descuida! Y tampoco olvidaré tus ojos - añadió, cuando Rika se hubo desembarazado de él.  
  
Ryo, no empecemos...  
  
Rika...bueno, creo que ya es la hora. Tenemos que volver a la cafetería, con nuestros padres y tu abuela.  
  
Sí, por cierto, Ryo. Lo que yo JAMÁS olvidaré de ti, será tu sonrisa.  
  
En fin, volvamos a la cafetería, donde la cosa ya se estaba descontrolando bastante:  
  
¡¡¡CAMAREROOOOOOOO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡PÓNGAME OTRA BIRRA, CAGÜEN FIEZ!!!!!!!!  
  
Señor, le insisto que vamos a cerrar ya y....  
  
¡¡¡¡ME LA SUDA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡QUIERO MI BIRRA!!!!! - exclamaba Maoko, pegando un puñetazo en la mesa.  
  
Está bien, está bien... - el camarero, asustado, volvió al interior del restaurante. Miyuki dijo:  
  
Maoko, creo que estás un poco...tocado ¿no crees?  
  
¡¡¡Bah!!! Cofaf que fasan....¡¡¡¡¡HIIIIIIIIIIC!!!!! Miyuki, te aseguro que, si no tuviera casau, ¡¡¡te tiraría los tejos pero ya!!!!! ¡¡¡Estás como un tren!!!!!  
  
Vaya, gracias, Maoko.  
  
Hija mía - dijo Kibumi - es increíble que aún sigas siendo tan ligona.  
  
¡Bueno, lo hago sin proponérmelo!  
  
Señor, su cerveza.  
  
Birra.  
  
Cerveza.  
  
¡¡¡Birra!!!  
  
¡¡¡Cerveza!!!  
  
¡¡¡BIRRA!!!  
  
¡¡¡CERVEZA!!!  
  
No me contradiga - dijo Maoko sacando su navaja.  
  
Glups, señor...está bien, birra.  
  
Así me gusta, majetón - sonrió Maoko, guardando su navaja y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al camarero - tenga lo que le febo, quédese con las fueltas - sacó un billete, que debía ser de una cantidad muy alta, porque se puso feliz.  
  
Papá... - dijo Ryo, que acababa de llegar con Rika - ya has vuelto a beber...¡muy mal chico! ¡Te voy a confiscar todas las cervezas cuando lleguemos a casa!  
  
¡Noooooooo, eso nooooooooooo! - dijo Maoko, arrodillándose ante su hijo.  
  
Qué patético... - suspiró Rika.  
  
Pues no has visto nada...otras veces ha sido aún peor.  
  
¡Venga Maoko, tenemos que volver a Shinjuku! ¡Yo conduciré!  
  
¡Genial, guapa, porque tooooooooooooodo me da vueeeeeeeeltas, y más vueeeeeeeeeeltas, y más vueeeeeeeeeeeltas.  
  
Puff - suspiró Ryo - qué resacón va a tener el pobre...  
  
Y bien, Fyo, ¿os habéis liado mucho Rika y tú?  
  
¡Eso no te incumbe, papá! - le reprochó Ryo. Maoko comenzó a llorar, y Rika, su madre y su abuela a reír.  
  
Cuando consiguieron levantar a Maoko del suelo, montaron al fin en el coche, que condujo Miyuki, y que dejó primero a Ryo y Maoko en su casa. Maoko se sentó en la puerta, mientras Rika y Ryo se despedían.  
  
Bueno, Rika. Ya sabes, sé fuerte, como siempre lo has sido.  
  
Está bien, Ryo - dijo, abrazándole con fuerza.  
  
Ya sabes, llámame siempre que quieras. Ardes en deseos de hacerlo ¿no?  
  
¡No me seas tan creído!  
  
¡¡¡RYO, CAGÜEN TI, BÉSALA DE UNA VEZ!!!  
  
¡No voy a hacerlo, papá!  
  
Je, tu padre es la leche, se ve que os parecéis.... - le besó suavemente en la mejilla, le sonrió, y se volvió a montar al coche. Ryo, también le sonrió, y se giró... ¡su padre se había quedado dormido! Se encogió de hombros, y despidió con un gesto a Rika y su familia. Ellas hicieron lo mismo. 


	4. epílogo

EPÍLOGO: AHORA QUE YA NO ESTÁS...  
Rika:  
  
Querido diario: "Ya hace un mes que no te tengo aquí, conmigo. Por una parte, siento pena, porque me lo he pasado muy bien, y me entran ganas de llorar, pero por otra...recuerdo tus palabras, y me siento fuerte. El otro día, me sentía fatal, y me puse a ver la televisión. ¡Hasta ella me vacilaba! Decía cosas como: colonias air: un soplo de aire fresco, tu piel se bronceará con el bronceador 4000 de Garnier, deslumbra con tu sonrisa con profident, y luego en el tiempo... suaves brisas de aire fresco azotarán el ppaís en estos días. Inaguantable....intenté despejarme saliendo a la calle, pero no hubo manera. Por suerte, al ir a pagar un helado, vi lo que me alegró el sábado, la foto que nos hicimos juntos, y recordé todo lo que hemos pasado. Tengo ganas de volver a verte, sí, Ryo. Pero no pienso amargarme la vida como la otra vez. Va a ser todo muy distinto. Voy a intentar aguantar sin llamarte todo lo que pueda, y como cuando lo haga, no me cojas, te puedes preparar. Dudo mucho que te lo diga algún día, pero la verdad es que tienes razón en lo que dijiste: sí que siento algo por ti, algo que no puedo controlar, y que intento ocultarte, pero tú que me conoces mejor que nadie, me has calado, y creo que ya lo sabes. Además, odio ser tan orgullosa como para no admitirlo. Admitir que yo, Rika Nonaka, siento algo por ti, Ryo. Algún día lo sabrás, si es que todavía no lo sabes...".  
  
Ryo:  
  
"Desde que Rika ya no está aquí, me siento un poco vacío, y tengo miedo de cómo lo pueda estar pasando ella. No puedo casi concentrarme en mis estudios por ella, porque cada vez que lo intento, la recuerdo....pero debo seguir adelante. Si no apruebo estos dos primeros cursos a la primera ¡la veré más tarde! Eso si que es jodido....Cambiando de tema (aunque no del todo) aún recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer aquel beso en el agua. Ondia, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida....bueno, no lo mejor, lo mejor fue conocerla a ella, al amor de mi vida, a Jen Katou....que noooooooooo, que el amor de mi vida es Rika...Sé que, algún día, ella me querrá a mi, tanto como yo a ella, pero he de ser paciente.... ¡y esforzarme, cagüen diez! ¡Lo haré por ella, y me superaré día a día, para que algún día vuelva a decirme algo romántico, como la otra vez."  
  
FIN  
  
Pufff, ya tenía ganas de terminar este fanfic. ¿Qué os ha parecido esta segunda (y a mi pesar, última) entrega de dos capítulos? Por favor, poned vuestra opinión en una review!!! Servirá para mejorar en otros fanficts!!!! Por si queréis decirme algo más, escribidme a loriengirl88@hotmail.com. ¡Ah! Continúa en la aventura de los tamers... (En ella también he separado los diálogos). 


End file.
